Reunión
by F-taicho
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, Soi-Fong se vuelve a reunir con Yoruichi tras salvarla de su envenenamiento causado por su ultima batalla. Situado entre los capítulos 664 y 665 del manga. SPOILERS. One-shot.
**Nota: Para terminar de actualizar, aquí va un one-shot. Sinceramente, estoy decepcionada por la no aparición de Soi-Fong en el manga últimamente. Mucho menos que no haya aparecido en estos últimos capítulos donde, por fin, una batalla de Soi y Yoruichi haciendo equipo hubiese sido lo mejor. Pero bueno, lastima que Tite no haya pensado en eso. Y por eso, aquí he escrito como me hubiese gustado que hubiese sido, obviamente con romance incluido xD**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo a Tite Troll Kubo.**_

...

Tras la batalla de Yoruichi contra Askin, esta no estaba del todo consciente aún. Esto era debido a su descontrol en aquella técnica definitiva que había usado. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el dolor y el cansancio se hacían presente, pues el antídoto que Kisuke le había dado antes, había sido momentáneo y el efecto se disipaba. Sin poder evitarlo, se desmayó. Kisuke no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su amiga, Askin había liberado el Vollstandig y él tenía que pensar en algo que pudiese acabar con su enemigo. Aun así, se descuidó un segundo para mirar a la dirección de Yoruichi. Ese segundo le valió su ojo izquierdo. Entonces supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era acabar con Askin lo más pronto posible y salir de su zona de veneno para intentar sobrevivir. De pronto, tanto Askin como él notaron que un reiatsu se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¿Quién es el imbécil que se mete dentro de mi trampa de veneno? ¿Acaso quiere morir tan fácilmente? – preguntaba atonito Askin intentando averiguar en que dirección iba a venir el de ese singular reiatsu.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, un puñetazo cargado con mucha fuerza impactó en su cara. Era una cargado con el Shunko de Soi-Fong quien ahora mismo caminaba en dirección a Yoruichi. La miró con mucha determinación y no espero mucho más en actuar y desenvaino su zanpakuto.

\- Jinteki shakusetsu, Suzumebachi – dijo Soi-Fong invocando el shikai de su zanpakuto. Ante esto, Kisuke la miro un tanto desconcertado cuando ella misma se clavó su propia arma en un brazo. Acto seguido, quería hacer lo mismo con Yoruichi pero él la paro.

\- ¡Soi-Fong! ¿Que crees que estás haciendo? – pregunto totalmente dispuesto a ir a por ella aprovechando que Askin aún no daba señales de estar consciente.

\- Salvándole la vida, Urahara. Me sorprende que no sepas las habilidades de mi shikai – dijo Soi mientras le clavaba levemente su zanpakuto a Yoruichi en su brazo – Le estoy dando un antídoto y la sacaré de aquí – dijo antes de correr hacia él y clavarle también su zanpakuto – Aunque si lo prefieres, haré tiempo mientras tú la llevas de vuelta abajo para que la traten mejor. Sé que tú también quieres su seguridad – dijo guardando su arma.

\- No, Soi-Fong, llévala tú – dijo el rubio poniéndose su sombrero – Ella te necesita más que a mi y creo saber como derrotar al Quincy.

\- No tengo objeciones pero más te vale derrotarle o vendré y os patearé el trasero a los dos – dijo Soi acercándose otra vez a Yoruichi.

\- Tienes mi palabra – dijo Urahara desenvainando su zanpakuto.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Soi-Fong se quitó su haori de capitana, cogió a Yoruichi en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza que pudo y se lo puso para cubrirla. No espero más y salio shunpeando del lugar. Era cierto que era más difícil utilizar el shunpo pero no imposible para una experta como ella. Acelero todo lo que pudo mientras cogía fuerte a la morena. Escucho un estruendo y una increíble energía por lo que intuyo que Urahara había liberado su bankai. Por mucho que le cayese mal, le interesaba que ganase y que no perdiese la vida, pues supondría un gran dolor para su querida Yoruichi. Mientras la llevaba en sus brazos, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que la quería y cuanto la había extrañado. No se habían visto desde su batalla y la traición de Aizen. Cierto era que habían participado las dos en la batalla de Karakura pero no en el mismo tiempo. Cuando la morena entró en acción ella estaba inconsciente por las heridas de la batalla. Tras eso, la morena no había vuelto a pisar la Sociedad de Almas y ella se había entretenido en entrenar a sus soldados y a sí misma. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que le morena estaba por despertar hasta que sintió como esta se retorcía un poco. Miro en su dirección y la morena empezó a abrir los ojos. Soi-Fong miro con profunda devoción a esos ojos tan bonitos que le fundían el alma.

\- Yoruichi, intenta descansar. Has tenido una batalla muy dura – dijo la peliazul a la mayor.

\- Soi... ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo una Yoruichi muy cansada.

\- Has tenido que dejar la pelea, Urahara se encargará de ello – contesto la peliazul – Antes de que digas algo, ha sido su voluntad que te sacase de ahí – dijo con algo de fastidio. Si bien habían tenido un encuentro "tranquilo", aún no soportaba al rubio y jamás lo haría.

\- Está bien... Confío en que él sabrá que hacer – dijo Yoruichi antes de volver a caer dormida no sin antes apoyarse en el hombro de Soi-Fong, la cual se sorprendió ante ese gesto.

Aprovecho el momento para pensar en qué hacer. Si bien era cierto que estaban en terreno peligroso, Yoruichi solo necesitaba descansar. Ir de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas era una perdida de tiempo y de energía. Necesitaba resguardarse y descansar también. Aunque ella era una mujer fuerte, aún no se había recuperado de las heridas de sus batallas anteriores. Así pues, decidió buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

Parecía imposible, pero fue capaz de encontrarlo, era un edificio derrumbado algo alejado del centro del Palacio del Rey Alma. Era un buen sitio donde pasar inadvertido y podría vigilar sin problemas a cualquier alma que pasase o sintiese. No lo dudo más y se escondió dentro de aquel edificio. Buscaba algún sitio donde poner a Yoruichi pero no obtuvo resultado. La morena no se había despertado aun y ella también estaba cansada por lo que decidió sentarse en un rincón y dejar a Yoruichi descansar en sus brazos. Ya habían pasado más de cien años desde que se había conocido y aún tenía efecto en ella. En secreto, estaba enamorada de su antigua maestra y sabía que jamás dejaría de quererla. La morena siempre había dado algún tipo de señal pudiendo indicar que el sentimiento era reciproco, pero no era suficiente para poder afirmarlo. Poco a poco, el sueño la venció, pues aún no se había recuperado de sus heridas en sus antiguas batallas. Además, había gastado mucha energía al atravesar aquella trampa del Quincy y curando a todos. Todo por el bienestar de su querida Yoruichi.

...

Sentía que se estaba despertando y ya estaba reprimiéndose mentalmente por haber permitido el haberse quedado dormida. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos dorados que la cautivaban tanto mirando a sus sorprendidos ojos plateados. Yoruichi no pudo reprimir una risita y esto confundió más a Soi-Fong.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Yoruichi? – preguntó Soi con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tu expresión – dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa – Estabas relajada hasta pocos segundos antes de despertarte, como si tuvieses que preocuparte de algo.

\- Claro que tengo que preocuparme, dormirme ha sido un error – dijo la joven poniéndose nerviosa - Qué pasaría si-

\- Shhh... – dijo Yoruichi poniéndole un dedo en los labios de la peliazul para callarla – No va a pasar nada, estamos bien escondidas, solas tú y yo – dijo esto último con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Está bien, Yoruichi – dijo Soi soltando un suspiro resignado e intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo que tenía a causa del gesto de la mayor – Pero tenemos que tener cuidado. No quiero que nada malo te vuelva a suceder – dijo mirándola fija e intensamente mientras le cogía la mano sin darse cuenta.

\- B-bueno, no es que sea débil – dijo la morena desviando la mirada e intentando que no se le notase el sonrojo. Le sorprendía la actitud de Soi. Sabía que ya no era la misma niña vergonzosa y tímida que dejo hacía más de cien años, pero no se acostumbraba a ese hecho. Si de joven le parecía una monada, ahora le parecía toda una mujer. Y una muy guapa, había madurado bastante bien y eso se notaba en su perfil fino y delicado, en esos pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños pero perfectos, esa figura esbelta con una cintura bien formada y sin duda esa mirada que le obsequiaba. Antes la miraba con adoración y le parecía tierno pero ahora la miraba serena pero con amor. Eso y su actitud demostraban que ya no la trataba como una diosa si no como a alguien normal pero con respeto, cariño y afecto. Sabía que después de esos terribles cien años separadas, Soi-Fong le había guardado cierto rencor y odio, demostrándolo en su batalla. Tras eso, hablaron y arreglaron las cosas, pero no se pudieron volver a ver hasta ese momento. Por lo tanto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría en su siguiente encuentro. Seguía con su instinto protector, pero ahora no parecía forzarse a ello o hacerlo por adoración. Lo hacía porque quería. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Soi volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿Yoruichi, en que piensas? – dijo la peliazul sin soltarle la mano a su antigua maestra y cambiando a una posición más comoda y cercana a ella.

\- En lo mucho que has cambiado, ya no eres una niña – dijo Yoruichi con sinceridad pero sin querer dar detalles. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la había analizado de pies a cabeza. Un ligero rubor volvía a aparecer en las mejillas de la morena.

\- ¿De verdad? Bueno, hemos pasado un buen tiempo sin hablar y sin tener batallas de por medio – explico la joven – Sobretodo sin intentar matarnos – dijo intentando añadir algo de humor al asunto.

\- Algo que no ha cambiado es tú sarcasmo, pequeña abeja – dijo Yoruichi siguiéndole la corriente.

\- Me acabas de decir que ya no soy una niña y vuelves a llamarme por mi mote de cuando lo era – dijo Soi-Fong fingiendo disgusto – Debería llamarte entonces la gatita guerrera – dijo con un tono burlón y mostrando su amplia sonrisa. Ella había aprendido que Yoruichi se picaba fácilmente y lo unico bueno para contratacar sus intentos de burla era pagarle con la misma moneda.

\- ¡¿Q-q-qué me has llamado?! – gritó la morena sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

\- Gatita guerrera – volvió a repetir la peliazul – ¿O prefieres la princesa minina? – dijo soltando su ultima baza contra ella.

\- ¡Ninguno de los dos! – dijo Yoruichi completamente avergonzada y roja hasta las orejas. En parte era también por la rabia que le daba no haberse salido con la suya.

\- Oye, Yoruichi... – dijo Soi cogiéndole el mentón a la mayor y para la sorpresa de esta – Solo bromeaba, yo te llamaré como tú quieras que te llame – dijo mirándola fijamente mientras se acercaba – Y tú puedes llamarme como quieras – dijo sonriendo genuinamente. Yoruichi ahora estaba en trance y seguía sonrojada pero esta vez porque Soi estaba muy cerca de ella. Ninguna de las dos se movió de su posición y seguían prácticamente pegadas. Soi-Fong quería dar el paso pero no se atrevía por miedo al rechazo hasta que penso que habían estado a punto de morir muchas veces y siempre se martirizaba mentalmente porque no quería morir sin confesar su amor a la princesa Shihouin. Por lo que tomo el valor necesario para, con su otra mano, rodearla por la cintura y acercarla a ella. Su otra mano seguía en el mentón de Yoruichi y acerco la cara de Yoruichi a la de ella – Te quiero, Yoruichi – Y sin esperar más, beso esos labios que había querido probar desde que la conoció en persona por primera vez. Fue un beso dulce que al principio no era correspondido por el estado de shock en el que se encontró Yoruichi. Tras unos segundos, abrazo a Soi-Fong y le devolvió el beso no sin antes decirle que también la quería. Compartieron unos cuantos besos sin apenas parar, solo para respirar, y Soi se giró y tumbó a Yoruichi en el suelo con total cuidado y aprovechando que su haori evitaría que se ensuciase. Siguieron besando un buen rato largo hasta que Yoruichi quiso meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Soi, quien la detuvo lo más suave posible para no asustarla.

\- No, Yoruichi, ahora no es el momento – dijo Soi – Estamos en medio de una batalla y es muy arriesgado... Además, sería irrespetuoso por nuestra parte mientras nuestros compañeros están luchando.

\- Tienes razón. Pero es que hemos esperado tanto tiempo... – dijo Yoruichi con una mueca infantil.

\- Entonces podremos esperar un poco más – dijo la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Espero que valga la pena – dijo la morena aún frustrada.

\- Oh, Yoruichi – dijo Soi mientras abrazaba a Yoruichi – Créeme que valdrá la pena – le dijo con tono seductor antes de volver a besarla.

\- Está bien, vamos a acabar con esto lo más pronto posible – dijo Yoruichi quien se quitó el haori y empezó a correr de nuevo al campo de batalla sin avisar a la joven.

\- Tan impaciente como siempre – dijo Soi recogiendo su haori – Pero así es como me gusta que sea – dijo empezando a seguir a su ahora novia con una sonrisa en la cara.

...

 **En serio, ojalá Tite hubiese hecho algo como la primera parte, ya no pido romance pero que estén juntas que por algo son alumna y maestra xD**


End file.
